greshdigigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Finn Bálor
Finn Balor is an Irish professional wrestler who is currently signed to WWE, performing on the Smackdown Live brand. He is a one time World Heavyweight Champion. He is best known for his ring name Prince Devitt and working for New Japan Pro Wrestling, where he is a former three-time IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion and six-time IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champion Bio Meet Finn Bálor: Athletic, charismatic, occasionally demonic, and a bonafide worldwide sensation. The WWE Universe may know Bálor for his exploits in NXT or his first-round status in the 2016 WWE Brand Extension Draft, but the mysterious Irishman’s legend spanned across countries and continents long before he ever stepped onto the WWE stage. After competing in his first match at 18 and achieving success in his homeland, Bálor relocated to Japan to hone his skills in the notorious dojo system of the Far East. Unsurprisingly, he thrived, winning multiple championships and marshalling several foot soldiers to support him (some even called him a prince). With The Land of the Rising Sun annexed to the Bálor Club, he relocated to America to ply his trade in NXT. Choosing to honor his heritage by taking the names of two Irish myths — the warrior Finn MacCumhail and the Fomorian king Bálor — the dynamic Superstar quickly rose in the ranks of NXT, achieving a record-setting run with the NXT Championship and becoming one of the first winners of the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic along with Samoa Joe. The combination of his quiet, deadly precision and his periodic transformation into the terrifying "Demon King" made Bálor one of the hottest WWE commodities in over a decade, so it came as little surprise when he was the first NXT graduate to be taken in the 2016 WWE Brand Extension Draft, going fifth overall to Raw. Then, at SummerSlam 2016, Finn Bálor reached his greatest achievement to date when he pinned Seth Rollins to become the first-ever Universal Champion, but extensively dislocated his right shoulder in the process — an injury that would sideline him seven months before his triumphant return on the grandest stage of them all, WrestleMania 33, to win his first World Heavyweight Championship (2nd World Title overall). Throughout Universe Mode |-|Season 8= World Heavyweight Champion Before Smackdown Live Episode 46, Finn was brutally assaulted by Big E in the parking lot, resulting in him being put out of action with multiple injuries. On Smackdown Live Episode 48, Finn made his triumphant return to WWE and Smackdown Live after being on the shelf for 2 months (while WWE was held up by another company), the leader of "The Bálor Club" as well as the World Heavyweight Champion was determined to fight the man who injured him in the first place, Big E Langston but General Manager Ric Flair at other plans by offering Bálor a shot at Langston at King of the Ring. But Bálor was having none of it, including backing Flair into a corner as if he was going to strike the GM, but Big E took advantage of the distraction by attacking Bálor before flooring the champion with 2 massive "Big Endings". On Smackdown Live Episode 49, Finn was still hellbent on revenge against Big E Langston as he attacked the big man following's Langston's match, almost crushing his chest with the Coupe De Grace but Langston rolled out at the last minute before running into the crowd. Bálor went further to announce that their World Heavyweight Title Match at King of the Ring will now be a Last Man Standing Match. On Smackdown Live Episode 50, Despite being banned from the arena for "undisclosed reasons" Bálor made it his mission to send a message to his King of the Ring opponent - Big E Langston - that "Next Week, you will meet my 'Demons'". On Smackdown Episode 51, Bálor confronted Big E Langston one last time before they clashed in Puerto Rico but not as the Bálor we all know but as "The Demon King" and without saying a word or not even putting his hands on Langston, Finn Bálor sent the message that he will bring the debts of hell to their Last Man Standing Match at King of the Ring. At King of the Ring Balor lost the World Heavyweight Championship to Langston due to Karl Anderson attacking the unsuspecting champion, leaving him for Langston to finish off. After being "out of reach" for nearly a week, Balor returned on Smackdown Live Episode 53 when he chased his former best friend from the ring, effectively repaying him by costing him a shot at the World Heavyweight Title. Later on, Balor demanded a fight with Anderson, which was granted by Stephanie McMahon for Judgment Day UK. |-|Season 9= Feud with Karl Anderson One week after being barred from the arena, Balor returned on Smackdown Live Episode 55 to fight both Karl Anderson and Big E Langston in a No Disqualification Tornado Tag (but it was briefly converted into a handicap match due to Sami Zayn being assaulted in the backstage area). This disadvantage didn't stop Balor, who jumped Anderson prior to the bell ringing and their fight spilled all the way to the backstage area before Anderson got a brief upper-hand long enough for Anderson to escape. At WWE Judgment Day UK, Balor lost his No Holds Barred Street Fight and his rematch clause for the World Heavyweight Championship to Karl Anderson, suffering severe injuries in the process. Category:Superstars Category:Smackdown Superstars Category:Finn Balor Category:The Balor Club Category:Smackdown Live